


Fina

by WoobinB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Other, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Dennis Moore kept to himself, and never really opened up to anyone, not even to Eric Glad. He valued calmness and simplicity, until he met Blair Fina, who was not human, but Poletrian: An ancient race that has been fighting in a war with the opposing race, the Skummelians for centuries.





	Fina

**Author's Note:**

> Face-claims are used. Dennis is starting to feel off.

     He was a quiet specimen. A simple boy who seemed to only bare two emotions: indifference and the anxiety. Merribank, Chicago wasn't too exciting, nor a bore. But, [Dennis Moore](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/31f08d4360285b080878af190cba96beb2dcfaf9/c=0-124-3188-1925&r=x1683&c=3200x1680/local/-/media/2017/07/02/USATODAY/USATODAY/636346179130876815-XXX-Tom.Holand.1924.jpg) knew how to balance and even everything out.

     Dennis did not excite himself often, or to say the least at all. He was an only child, age seventeen. And the only friend that he had since childhood was [Eric Glad. ](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1545471/mediaviewer/rm3266815744)

     Eric was interesting, (or what Dennis would describe him as.) He took pride in comic books and fantasies. What he enjoyed most, though, was philosophy. He could go on for decades about the illusion of the human mind, and reasons on their existence. He would mess with a lot of people's minds, which turned out to be a bad party trick and a talent to show on a date.

      Eric helped Dennis stayed mellowed out, and occupied him with the sweet companionship that he offered. Together, the two had each other. And only each other. And neither boys could even dream of anything that could disrupt the calm, melodic harmony they had between them.

        The sun overheated the earth like any of time. As 7:10 AM rolled around, the halls of Merribank's High School for the Gifted flooded and swarmed wth students of every shape, size, and color. The halls were fairly large with dark blue colored lockers resting on the walls, and shining marble floors.

     Dennis was in his locker, making sure to keep to himself the best he could. Though this school was presumably for the best, not everyone was fairly  _nice._ It wouldn't be uncommon to catch a drug deal going on in the bottom of some stairwell, or a couple having sex in the locker rooms. 

        Yes, the school was for the gifted. But teens are merely teens, and they do what they want.

        Dennis peeked from behind the door of his locker, seeing no sighs of his best friend. He began to grow anxious from not seeing him at his locker with that bright grin he always wore, usually spewing about some new video game that was released. Looking at his watch, he quickly locked his locker and rushed to his class, not even daring to be late.

        Once he arrived, the brown-haired male stealthy slid in his desk that was towards the back of the class, and hid his face. He fished out his phone as others began to enter, and opened up to his text messages. 

 

_Me: dude! where are you??_

**_Modern Aristole: !!!!HEY!!!_ **

**_Modern Aristole: Sorry guy!!! I'm a little late_ **

_Me: you don't say._

_Me: you know that i can't stand to be here alone._

_**Modern Aristotle: ☹** _

_**Modern Aristotle: Ah man, I'm really sorry!!!!!!!** _

_**Modern Aristotle: But my mom wanted to take me to this...place, it was really important** _

_Me: where? how important?_

_**Modern Aristotle: i'll just say it was a Family Emergency** _

_**Modern Aristotle: It really was!!!!!** _

_Me: sure._

_Me: get here quick._

_**Modern Aristotle: Don't rush me**_


End file.
